Reunion
by Roper
Summary: Five years after the podsquad left Roswell, Michael decides he's sick of hearing everyone complaining about how much they miss their parents and decides its time for a reunion...all characters
1. The Driver

Category: Roswell Title: Rated: PG Pairings: Michael/Maria, Max/Liz Spoilers: None really, but then again. TimeLine: after the Series Finale  
  
HELP: if anyone knows the names of the parents of Max and Isabel please review it to me. Sort of guessed on the Parents names   
  
Chapter one:  
  
The Evans' stood outside their house in Roswell, New Mexico. Their daughter Isabel and son Max had left two years ago with their friends to get away from the FBI that were after them, and since their departure the Evans' hadn't been the same. They had both felt as if a part of themselves had left with their children and up until last week their lives had no particular excitement in them. Last Monday they had received an invitation in the mail to a spa outside of Roswell for free and they were looking forward to it.  
  
They were waiting on the door step for the ride that was to take them to the spa. The invitation had told them that a limosine would pick them up outside their house at 12 noon on this day. It was 11:58.  
  
Just then the limosine pulled up and the Evans' made their way to it. The driver came out of the limo and took their bags to the trunk while they entered the vehicle.  
  
To their great surprise, the limo was not empty. When they sat down, they were greeted by Jim Valenti, Jeff Parker, and Amy DeLuca.  
  
"What are you doing here?"asked Philip Evans.  
  
"Last week we got invitations to a spa getaway." Said Jim.  
  
"Us too." Responded Diane. The limo started moving.  
  
"Are you guys feeling...suspicious?" Jeff asked them. They nodded. Everyone knew that the one thing that all of them had in common, other than living in Roswell was their kids. This was about their kids.  
  
After a few minutes, the limo stopped again, Jesse Ramirez got in, and seeing them, looked confused.  
  
"Whats going on?" He asked everyone.  
  
"We think that it has something to do with the kids." Said Amy.  
  
"What you mean Isabel and the others?" Jesse asked, panicked.  
  
"Yes. why else would all of us be here?" Philip said.  
  
"What do we do?" Jim asked, looking around.  
  
"I don't think theres anything we can do." Said Jeff, looking at the door, which was now locked.  
  
"Shit, Do you think they have the kids?" Diane asked, scared. No one answered. The limo came to a stop. Everyone looked panicked and those sitting in the back seat moved to the sides and front, they all turned towards the doors, nervously. The door unlocked, it opened. The driver slid into the seat and closed the door. His hat was over his eyes and he was wearing black sunglasses, so they couldn't see his face.  
  
"W-What do you want with us?" Philip asked, bravely.  
  
"To kill you all." The voice was menacing. Everyone jumped with fright. Then there was laughter, not evil laughter but amused laughter.  
  
The driver removed his hat and sunglasses.  
  
"Michael?!" said Jim, everyone immediately relaxed.  
  
"I'm sorry, you just, all looked so scared." Michael tried to hold his laughter in. Philip moved forward.  
  
"Michael, what are you doing here, you shouldn't be in Roswell, they'll catch you." He said concerned.  
  
"Now I know where Max gets it from." He said. "Lets put it this way, I'm getting sick of listening to your kids whining about how much they miss their parents. After a year or two of listening to that, I'd do anything to make it stop. Relax, we're already out of Roswell. Its just about..3 hours from here and you get to spend as long as you want with your kids or wife." After that, everyone looked excited.  
  
Michael went back to the front but left the glass between him and the passengers open. The drive went pretty quickly as everyone talked of what they'd say and do with their kids and how much they missed them. They were ten minutes away when Michael remembered something, he pulled over. He turned around in his seat.  
  
"Michael, what is it?" Diane asked.  
  
"They don't know." He gestured to Amy and Jeff.  
  
"We don't know what?" Amy asked.  
  
"What don't they know?" Jim asked, then his eyes went wide with realization. "Oh."  
  
"What?" Jeff asked, annoyed.  
  
"Okay..." Philip sighed and thought of how to phrase it, "Do you believe in aliens?"  
  
Jeff chuckled, "What does that have to do with anything?" Amy looked confused, everyone else looked serious.  
  
"Look, years ago an alien ship crashed in the Roswell desert, many years after the crash the pods inside the ship opened and three aliens in human bodies came out. These three aliens were about 6 years old, they were thought human and found in the desert wandering around. Two were adopted by Diane and Philip Evans. The other was put through foster care. The kids grew older and discovered that they had powers that nobody else had but they kept the fact that they were aliens secret. Sooner or later people found out though, Liz, Maria, Kyle, Alex, Me, Jesse, Philip, Diane, and soon, the FBI." Jim paused his speech, then continued.  
  
"When the FBI found out, they tried to capture the kids and they're friends so they were forced to run and hide, away from their parents, away from Roswell." There was a silence.  
  
"You're saying that Max, Isabel, and Michael are ...aliens?" Amy asked.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Liz too." Michael said from the front.  
  
"Wait...what?" Jeff asked, astounded.  
  
"Oh..we think that it was because Max healed her but Liz began to get powers aswell." He explained.  
  
"No...this is too much, this is ridiculus." Amy said, she was about to say more when the 2 champagne glasses that had been sitting on the mini fridge started to float into the air. Everyone was silent as the glasses spinned and twirl then finally floated back down to the fridge. Everyone stared at them, then turned and looked at Michael, who was looking at Amy and Jeff to see their responses.  
  
"Okay...I believe." Jeff said, looking at Michael. Everyone looked at Amy then.  
  
"I believe." She whispered.  
  
"Alright, lets go see your kids!"  
  
TBC... 


	2. A Lot has Changed

Reunion Chapter 2:  
  
"Where are we?" Diane asked, looking around.  
  
"We have to switch the limo for the van." Michael explained, "I only got the limo so that no one would be suspicious."  
  
They had just dropped off the limo and we walking towards a beat up, blue mini van with their luggage. When they had everything packed into the van's trunk Michael got into the drivers side and they were off once again.  
  
"So Michael, how are the kids doing?" Jeff asked.  
  
"They're all fine, they miss you guys a lot." He responded.  
  
"Do they have jobs? How are they making a living?" Jesse asked, curiously. Everyone was anxious to see everyone.  
  
"Well Maria and Liz work as waitresses in the town, that's like 15 minutes from our house." Michael said.  
  
"So you don't live in the town?" Amy asked.  
  
"No, we live right on the outskirts, all of us in a big house."  
  
"What about the others? Do they have jobs? Maria and Liz can't pay the rent by themselves." Jim said.  
  
"Uh...Kyle and Max worked at this sports store in town but it went bust a couple monthes ago and they lost their jobs. I work in town." Michael said, not really wanting to explain anything about himself because he knew that they would rather hear about their kids and he understood that.  
  
"That's too bad. Where do you work, Michael?" Diane asked, noting that she was glad she brought some extra money, she'd give the kids some before she left.  
  
"I work days at the restaurant that Maria and Liz work at, and nights at the bank as a security guard." He explained.  
  
"Two jobs? You must barely get any sleep Michael." Philip said.  
  
"Well we don't have a lot of money and Max and Kyle are having a hard time getting new jobs."  
  
"What about Isabel?" Diane had heard nothing about her daughter.  
  
"How do you think Maria, Liz and I got jobs at the restaurant? Iz is manager."  
  
"Really?" Jesse was surprised.  
  
"Yep, here we are." Michael pulled in to the dirt road surrounded by woods, leading up to a large, cabin looking, house. The car pulled up out front and everyone got out. The door of the house burst open,  
  
"MICHAEL WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU HAD US WORRIED SIC-"Maria stopped her rant when she saw them.  
  
"MOM!!!!" she shreiked and ran to her mother and gave her a hug. Max, Isabel, Liz, and Kyle heard her yell and came running out of the house to see what was going on.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Isabel was stunned. She broke out of her shock and ran to them. While everyone was hugging and kissing and getting over their shock, Michael went inside and sat down on the couch, exhausted.  
  
After over an hour, Max made his way inside.He walked over to the couch and sat on the edge of it and looked at Michael, who was laying down, eyes closed.  
  
"Thanks." Max whispered. Michael opened his eyes and looked at Max.  
  
"You really shouldn't have done that Michael." Max said.  
  
"Relax, everything turned out fine." Michael whispered.  
  
"So says you. Go to bed, you look exhausted." Michael was about to protest but he saw logic and got up.  
  
Michael opened his eyes, tiredly. He groaned and looked at the clock, it was morning the next day, he had slept 17 hours and it was 8 o'clock. He got up from the bed he was in and went into the living room, it was empty. He went into the kitchen and saw that Philip Evans and Liz were sitting at the kitchen table talking.  
  
"'Morning Michael." Liz Said, smiling as usual.  
  
"Hey Michael, we didn't see you after we arrived, what happened?" Philip asked.  
  
"Oh, I felt really tired, Max sent me to bed." Michael explained, going for the cabinet and pulling out the kettle and filled it with water.  
  
"How about you two? How did you sleep?" he asked back.  
  
"I slept well thank you Michael." Philip replied. He had never got on with Michael too well but it seemed that the years had matured Michael a lot.  
  
"Me too. I'm just catching up with my 'father-in-law'." Liz said proudly. Michael unplugged the kettle and filled a mug with it, then added some hot chocolate mix. He sat down at the table. Liz passed him the tabasco sauce, he smiled in thanks and poured a bunch of it into his hot chocolate and stirred. Philip looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
"I never got that. Why do you kids put that in your food?" he asked, still looking grossed out.  
  
"Our taste buds aren't the same as yours." He explained. He was just adding more sauce when he froze, still holding the tabasco to his cup.  
  
"Michael?" Philip asked, worriedly.  
  
"Liz," Michael whispered, she leaned in, "Mr. Evans might not want to see this." With that he looked at her with eyes of pure white and automatically she understood.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"What? Whats going on?" Philip asked. All of a sudden Michael fell off his chair, Liz caught him and lowered him to the ground.  
  
"Liz whats happening?" Philip asked, panicked, kneeling on the ground next to Michael, who's eyes were wide and violently white. He made no noise but looked to be in an immense amount of pain. Liz didn't answer and instead waited for a few minutes when Michael had relaxed. They stayed on the floor and sat in silence while Michael tried to control his breathing. After a few minutes, Philip asked again,  
  
"What just happened?" Liz answered,  
  
"A lot's changed since we've seen you last."  
  
TBC... 


	3. Jost

"A lot's changed since we've seen you last." Liz said. Philip was confused, it must have been something bad.  
  
"Liz what happened?" he asked.  
  
"I think we should have a house meeting." She said, "To tell you all at once." He nodded.  
  
"Do you want me to go wake everyone up?" he suggested, she nodded and he left the room. Liz helped Michael up and sat him on the counter, he was concious but looked dizzy.  
  
"Do we have to tell them everything?" he asked, looking her in the eye. His eyes were still white like they always were after he had a flash. She sighed.  
  
"Yes we have to tell them everything." She handed him a wet cloth and he put it on his forehead.  
  
"You know, you sound more and more like Max everyday."  
  
"Philip what is it?" Diane asked, curious as to why she and everyone else in the house had been woken up.  
  
"The kids have to tell us something." He answered.  
  
"We do?" Isabel asked, confused.  
  
Everyone was sitting in the living room, not knowing what was happening. Liz and Michael walked out of the kitchen. Max understood.  
  
"He had another one didn't he?" he asked. Liz nodded, "Michael sit down," she said, he complied.  
  
"Okay whats going on?" Jim asked.  
  
"Look a lot has changed since we last saw you." Max stated,  
  
"So I've heard." Philip mumbled.  
  
"I guess we should tell you so you're not totally lost." Liz said.  
  
"Please do." Said Amy. Max stood in front of them and took a deep breath,  
  
"It all started few months ago..."  
  
Three months earlier...  
  
Michael sighed, he hated this job, it was boring. He had only been working in the bank for two weeks and he was already sick of it. He just sat there alone for most of the shift, this town couldn't afford a lot of security at their banks so he had to work on his own. Occasionally another guard would work with him, not tonight.  
  
The job consisted of sitting in a chair and listening. The bank didn't have video cameras only alarms so he had to sit in the back room, listening for beeping noises, pointless really.  
  
He glanced at his watch, 4am. Damn this job was slow, he doubted that anyone would ever rob this bank, it was a real piece of sh-  
  
His thoughts were interupted by a beeping sound, the alarm. Michael jumped out of his chair and left the room cautiously. He went to the front of the bank but didn't see anybody, the door was open though, so he walked towards it. He was closing it when he heard a noise behind him, he whipped around, not fast enough. He didn't have enough time to think, let alone use his powers or the gun on his holster. The guy stood there, gun raised and shot Michael twice. Once in the stomach and again in the chest. He fell to the ground.  
  
Michael heard noises, footsteps and banging around, then silence and he knew he was alone. He could feel the blood slipping out of him and knew he was going to die. His last thoughts were of his friends, of Maria. Then he breathed his last breath and his body turned to dust, the way all aliens die.  
  
Max sat bolt upright in his bed. Did he feel what he thought he felt. Michael was....gone. No that couldn't be, Michael couldn't die. He heard a scream and he knew Isabel had felt it too. He dashed up and out of his room and ran into hers. She was sitting upright, crying.  
  
"Isabel." He whispered, she looked at him and cried harder. Kyle, Maria and Liz ran into the room, they had heard Isabel scream too.  
  
"What is it? What happened?" Kyle asked, terrified.  
  
"Michael...hes...dead." Max said, not believing his own words. Maria crumpled to the floor, Liz caught her, she looked beyond crying, she looked ... dead.  
  
"But...how? Why?" Kyle was confused.  
  
"Look, I'm going to the bank right now, I'll be back later." Max said, running outside to his car and driving towards town.  
  
Michael didn't know where he was. All around him was black, it felt...unearthly. It was dead silent. He laughed to himself, good choice of words. Then he heard a voice break the silence.  
  
"Rath." The voice echoed.  
  
'Holy shit.' Michael thought. Suddenly in front of him, a man appeared out of no where, he felt he had seen this man before, in another life. The man wore jeans and a black t-shirt, his hair was brown, he looked human.  
  
"Rath, fear not, you are not dead." He spoke.  
  
"I'm not?" Michael asked, disbelievingly.  
  
"Only by human standards not by ours."  
  
"Whose 'ours'?" Michael asked, though he had a pretty good idea.  
  
"That is for you to discover at a future time." The man spoke.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Jost. I am here to help you before we send you back." Spoke Jost.  
  
"Send me back? You can send me back?" Michael was relieved.  
  
"Yes, but first I have to prepare you."  
  
"How?" Jost raised his hands and Michael felt a wind surrounding him, though he couldn't see it, he couldn't see anything but Jost. Suddenly he felt an excrutiating pain in his head, it lasted for a moment that seemed like an eternity, then subsided.  
  
"What was that?" Michael asked, "I though you were going to help me?"  
  
"I am. Your duty is to protect King Zan and his sister Vilandra. I am merely helping you fulfil that duty by giving you what you need." Jost said, very formally.  
  
"O...Kay." Michael said, "What did you give me?"  
  
"Only the skills and abilities that you had in your past life. These skills will help you protect the Royals." Jost explained in a monotone, god this guy had no personality.  
  
"What skills? What abilities?" Michael just wanted to go home but his curiousity got the better of him.  
  
"You will discover them on your own. For now it is time to go back." Jost disappeared and it was silent again.  
  
"Hello?!" Michael's voice echoed. Nothing happened, then, out of no where, the blackness disappeared and he was falling.  
  
Max pulled up outside the bank and saw that the door was open. He stepped in. everything was dark but from the street light outside he could see, in the middle of the floor, a pile of dust. His heart wrenched, so it was true. He went to and kneeled over the pile, which was spread out on the ground in the shape of a human. Max felt choked, he didn't know what to do.  
  
Then he saw it. A light glowing over the dust, a hazy light. Then all of a sudden, Michael lay in front of him.  
  
"Michael!" Max exclaimed, grabbing his friend. Michael looked very confused.  
  
"Michael, what happened?" Michael looked like he was trying to articulate what he was trying to say. He then explained to Max exactly what happened.  
  
"Whoa." Was all Max could say.  
  
"I know." Michael took a deep breath, he felt funny, like he knew something was coming.  
  
"Maxwell, I feel weird." He said.  
  
"what do you mean weird?" Max asked back, concerned.  
  
"Like something is com-"Michael felt a blinding pain in his head, he saw lights, colours, flashes.  
  
He saw Max, he saw himself. Max was sitting in front of him with his hands on 'michael's shoulders,'What just happened?" Max asked. Lights flashed, then Michael saw a police car pull up in front of the bank. All these visions were hazy and slow. Then all of a sudden, the pain stopped.  
  
He was laying on the ground, Max kneeling beside him looking terrified.  
  
"Michael are you okay?!" Max asked. Michael thought about it.  
  
"Y-yes?" it was more of a question then a statement. Max put his hands on Michael's shoulders and shook him a bit.  
  
"What just happened?" he asked. Michael looked at him funny, 'didn't this just happen?' he thought.  
  
He saw flashing lights and a cop car pulled up in front of the bank.  
  
'Holy crap!' thought Michael. The cop came inside the bank, gun drawn.  
  
"Whats going on?" He asked, seeing that Michael was obviously the guard, hence the uniform, he aimed his gun at Max, thinking it was him that broke in.  
  
"Someone broke in." Michael explained, the sooner they got out of there the better.  
  
"Where did he go?" the cop asked, still looking at Max.  
  
"I don't know, he knocked me out." Michael lied.  
  
"Whos he?" still looking at Max.  
  
"Oh...I'm his friend, I was coming to check on him and see how the job was going. I found him unconcious." The cop nodded, he believed them.  
  
"Did you see the face of the guy?" he asked Michael.  
  
"No." the cop nodded again, "Why don't you get home, I'll take over, I got to investigate anyways." He said.  
  
Max and Michael got off the floor.  
  
"Okay...well...bye."  
  
TBC... 


	4. Replacement

Hey everyone, this is ROPER and I am just telling you that I don't think I'm going to continue this fanfic but I would love IF SOMEONE WOULD CONTINUE IT FOR ME. So if you would like to take over this story go ahead and email me at 

Thanks.


End file.
